Primal Scream
.png |name = |start = April 23, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) |end = April 30, 2014 at 11:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Battle Royale XXII |followed by = Heroes Colosseo XI }} Primal Scream is a Raid Event scheduled to start on April 23, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on April 30, 2014 at 11:59 PM (PST). This Event has some feature changes. __TOC__ Feature Сhanges * Full Scale Attack can be used 30 times over the entire course of the Event, instead of the previous 3 times a day limitation. Players choose when to use Full Scale Attacks and soar up in the Rankings. * Boss Animation Skip Modification - to prevent errors, players can't skip the Boss attack animation on the final attack. *This is also applies to when Boss repelled on first attack. * Raid Present List - from this Event and forward, the Boss Repel Rewards will expire in 90 days from the time rewards been distributed to the Raid Present List. * This does not apply to the previous Boss Repel Rewards. * A new Assistant System has been implemented for Raid Event. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Jugo the Half-God Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Rebellious Vandeim Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Neria, Clad in Black Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Rozet, Seeking Perfection Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card Story Hearing a small voice call for them, the Heroes look in their surroundings. Yvette, animals, the grass, the sky, spotted clouds, and a bright sun entered their vision. The Heroes could not count the number of times the lush scenes in which they found themselves seemed to take their breath away. "Everyone... okay?" asked Yvette, but the Heroes had a question of their own. The heroes told Yvette about the far-off voice. "A voice? I didn't hear anything..." responded the fairy. "You're not just trying to scare me again, are you?" But that had never been the Heroes' intention. Attempting to avoid her penetrating gaze, they resumed surveying the scene. But even as they strained their eyes, other than the lush grass waving in the breeze, the heroes could see no other creatures but the animals for miles around them. Again, the voice of what sounded like a frail girl. Though they were unable to make out the meaning of her words, and even of her identity they were uncertain. And yet they were certain it was calling, and for them. "You know, have i ever told you...?" Yvette suddenly seemed to have remembered something. "Neotellus is in never-ending communication with the beings that inhabit it," she stated smartly, putting a slender finger on her lips. The Heroes were surprised to hear such words from the fairy, and turned to her with collectively inquisitive expressions. "But, it is the nature of the beast that those beings can never become aware of its voice... They simply move and act in accordance with its wishes, never knowing what drives them to live how they do. I've heard that only those of the highest nobility are chosen to hear her words." When the Heroes inquired as to who exactly had planted in her such a tale, the fairy's answer was simple: "My dad." The Heroes laughed at the thought. Yvette's father was unexpectedly quite the dramatic man. Yvette pouted, "My dad can hear the voice of Neotellus too, y'know! He is very noble." Holding their laughter, the Heroes once again advanced through the grassy plains. They had walked for some time when suddenly, Yvette gave a cry of complete and utter shock. "An airship! And it looks like a battle station, too!!" Indeed, the craft looked capable of carrying an entire regiment, which by itself would have been enough to thoroughly astound Yvette and the Heroes... In all honesty, it looked like a giant iron fortress as it arose from the plains. "You're telling me that... that thing could fly!?" Clearly the eons had taken their toll on the hideous mass, far and away beyond ever again being repaired to the point of flight. tentatively, Yvette and the Heroes approached the airship, no doubt a relic of a now bygone era. ... The Heroes stood next to Yvette, and together they looked up at the massive transport. Once again, all shuddered at its incredible height. There was just no explanation as to how it could have ever achieved flight, and yet... and yet it convinced them that must have been its use. "It's strange, you would think that whatever historian or travelers passing by would have torn this thing apart..." The Heroes expressed their agreement, not a second after which the party heard a voice. "Please, come quickly." The voice had come from behind, and as soon as the Heroes heard it they turned around quickly, ready to protect Yvette. Yvette yelped out in surprise. She then saw that a young girl had appeared behind the Heroes. For whatever reason, the girl gave off an otherwordly aura. Both her white clothes and golden hair seemed to soak up the sun, making it appear almost as if she herself were glowing. "Where... where did you--" "Please, hurry. We are running out of time," repeated the girl, interrupting Yvette. "I have something I must tell you. You must come with me." Her voice echoing with a stone calmness, the girl looked like she was about collapse as she spoke. She looked as if she would crumble into a thousand grains of sand. The Heroes were silent as they witnessed this, unable to utter a single word. In fact, they wondered if they were actually just daydreaming. "Please. We must make haste." Once again the Heroes were stunned as even Yvette, with her quicksilver tongue, was visibly unaware of how to respond. The Heroes' minds raced as they thought of how to best handle the situation, all the while continuing to wonder at the brightly flickering young girl. "I must apologize. ...It seems I have perhaps offended you," the girl continued, "but there is no time. I have only borrowed this body; my consciousness cannot stay here long. But you must heed my word, for as we linger here, dark forces approach..." "There's no time," repeated Yvette... Whatever it was that had possessed the girl... had now possessed Yvette. The Heroes swore they would not forgive it if it did her even the slightest harm. And yet, they had no choice but to yield, so they followed the possessed Yvette into the ancient, ruinous machine. Epilogue "At long last we have arrived. I am grateful." Stepping into the sacred hall, the Heroes were overwhelmed at the supernatural presence that seemed to flow from within the ruins. No, it was not the ruins from which it emanated, but a woman, fast asleep in a circle of what appeared to be runes. The Heroes could now feel the refreshing waves of energy that seemed to pour from her body. "That... is my true form." No sooner had it uttered those words than Yvette's body collapsed to the ground. But before she could fall to the cold iron, one of the Heroes sprang forward to catch her limp form mid-fall. However, he put too much effort into his leap, causing the two to crash into a wall before eventually falling to the ground. "I did not mean for-- I apologize." Turning toward the voice, the Heroes saw that the woman, Ida, had awoken. Floating above the ground, her tone was gentle and she possessed the most graceful of airs. Still, at the same time the Heroes beheld a goddess, a powerful being that had existed since eons past, they felt as if they were also looking at a young girl. "Oh, how I am glad to be back in my own body. It is me and I am it. I am... comfortable." Yvette at last brought back to their side, the Heroes now faced Ida. This woman, who called herself the "World Soul". The Heroes wondered at the implications of such a title, though, even if they were unable to articulate it, they believed they could feel its meaning. For never before had they met a being so powerful. "I am all knowledge of Neotellus. I am the world itself. That is what it means to be the world's soul." Her words were unfamiliar, abstract, and yet the Heroes nodded in profound agreement. Though even as they did, an objection surfaced in their consciousness. If Ida truly was what she said she was, who then could challenge her? The more they thought about it, the more they doubted her authenticity. "It is true. I have no strength left. What I can do from here is limited. Much in the way you humans succumb to illness, I cannot stop that which assails me." "All the more reason why I need my defenders." Ida spoke of them with a deep kindness, referring to them as her sword and shield. In all likelihood, it was those champions, and not power, that Ida truly needed. The Heroes could sense that despite Ida's incredible power, she did not like being alone. "They are all mighty and strong, both in body and in spirit. Especially Dedry. He has the power necessary to be a defender of this planet. Both in body and in spirit." The Heroes did their best to suppress their chuckling at the woman's almost haughty, megalomaniacal attitude. Paying little mind to the Heroes' reaction, the World Soul continued. "Still, even Dedry is no match for The Circle. The Circle, who proclaim salvation through death. Along with the Shadowkind, and their leader..." Abruptly, Ida's countenance, which only a moment earlier seemed to possess a serene calm, turned stormy. Whether it was that of torment, or of anger, or of concern, it was clear from her complex expression the goddess was deeply troubled. It was an expression of a soul that had witnessed countless ages come and go. In anticipation of what she would say next, the Heroes summoned all of their attention. "He who is so unique. He who has no name. Those with no form, who were born out of shapeless darkness. A terrible dread born from the void. Or perhaps you might say, more simply, the Shadow Princes. And to me, it is rather simple." In the wake of such cryptic information, the Heroes could not help but to inquire into whom she was referring to. "Names are unimportant," was Ida's only answer. The Heroes were less than satisfied, but they continued to listen in silence. "They are the same as the Shadow King. Something that should never have existed or come to be. Heroes, allow me to speak, now, of something which may be outside the realm of your understanding: Everything that lives is given a blessing, the blessing of potential." "The Shadow King, as well as his heirs, the Shadowkind, are beings without this blessing. They are the very essence of corrosion. Do you... understand?" Of course, there was no reason the Heroes would be able to understand. Sure enough, they shook their heads. Muttering of the accuracy her expectations, Ida told them it was no matter, and once again resumed her lecture. "The Shadow King consumes things whole, but his children corrupt. For now, that is all that you must remember. I do not ask that you understand why. That I know is difficult." While they naturally felt belittled by the goddess, they did not wish to enter a discussion they were not capable of comprehending, and so together the party told Ida that they understood. If only Yvette were awake, the Heroes knew with her quick wit that she would have been able to understand the goddess. "At this point, the Shadow King's evil has reached a singularity. There is no more time. As we speak, Neotellus, this planet, is being encroached upon by the corrosive forces of shadow." But Ida had not finished; now she spoke almost forcefully. "The Circle, who sees the apocalypse as their salvation, aims to destroy me, as it aims to destroy you. What is more, I can little guess as to who controls its actions. They have gained the ability to slip through my gaze, something the normal inhabitants of this world are unable to do. There is but one cause for hope: the singularity of which I spoke and The Circle, seem to be at cross purposes." The Heroes could not suppress their shock at hearing the words. Of course, they now realized there was no reason for The Circle to be connected with "the sphere", but they had never had reason to believe otherwise, until now. The Heroes racked their brains for answers. The felt somewhere in their misunderstanding there lay the key to their world's deepest secrets. "It is frightening. Oh so frightening." Deeply entrenched in thought, the Heroes once again heard the trembling voice of the goddess. Ida's eyes were downcast and her voice grew smaller and smaller. It looked to the Heroes as if she were disappearing into thin air. "Enemies lay waiting at each step. Move forward, but exercise caution. Please, Heroes, I implore you. You must be careful. When surrounded by that which you know not, assume that all is hostile. You have no idea of the peril you face." Ida was now trembling violently. Without thinking, the Heroes rushed to her side. Looking deep into her eyes, the Heroes were unaware of how they held their own breath. As she spoke, tears had begun to form in the eyes of the ghastly pale goddess. The Heroes were helpless before Ida's gaze. Her expression was that of an abandoned child. "Such great peril, Heroes. I... was not able to save this world from them. As a result of my incompetence, they will kill many. It is all... my... fault..." In their chests, the Heroes felt their hearts tremble with abandon. Their role. The World Soul's role. The Heroes recognized them as one. Both would give all to fight for what they believed in. The Heroes did all they could to stop the welling tears. And they continued to gently caress Ida's face, who had been brought to tears by her overwhelming task, until the pallid hue disappeared. ••• "Hey... what just happened? I... I don't remember a thing..." The Heroes had left Yvette when they rushed to comfort Ida. Telling Yvette they would explain all to her in time, they continued to listen to Ida's final desires. "Heroes, here. You must take this." In her parting moments, Ida bestowed a weapon upon the Heroes. So much had happened; the Heroes had all but forgotten why Ida had brought them to the forgotten realm to begin with. Perhaps, at long last, this was why she had asked them to come. One of the party spoke: "I've seen this sword." Indeed, all seemed to recall it. For it was the Dimensional Blade. It was unmistakable. "That's the sword we used to banish the Shadow King... Where'd you get that!?" "There is not time to explain, Heroes. Go now, find him. You must hurry." Not stopping to answer Yvette's question, Ida continued to talk. Clearly, she felt no need to share how she managed to gain possession of the powerful weapon. "The one who this blade will allow you to meet in combat... the one who without this blade you cannot find." There was but one who came to the Heroes' mind. "And you Heroes. You, who like me, have been blessed with unbound potential." The Heroes asked if there was anything else they should know. "I have never been loved. I have been alone. Since this world's beginning, I have always been alone." With those final words, Ida's voice vanished forever. "...Whaaaat?!" The sound of Yvette's cry echoing around them, the Heroes simply looked up at the sky, gazing at its vastness. Chapters/Quests Raid bosses iOS individual rewards Half-Time Rankings Final Rankings Lucky Ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily Ranking Common repel rewards iOS Guild Rewards Final rankings Repel rewards Category:Events Category:Raid Events